


Truth Serum, mind reading, and unfortunate crushes.

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's inner monologue [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mind Reading, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Truth serum with a twist.Sweet and fluffy.





	Truth Serum, mind reading, and unfortunate crushes.

.

“Truth serum? _Seriously?_ ” Alex was furious. 

“It looks like it.” Winn nodded, cowering slightly under the agent’s gaze. Kara shifted on the medical table nervously, still bewildered. _This is ridiculous._ “Based off the Lasso of Truth, I think. It has the same properties, along with some synthetic kryptonite and something I don't recognize.”

“Can you fix it?” Alex began to pace, glaring at her little sister in frustration. Kara pouted, forehead crinkling. Alex was acting like this was her fault. Well… maybe it was, a _tiny_ bit her fault. She may or may not have rushed in… again. Without backup. Again.

So. A tiny bit her fault. But really, when pitted against Lillian Luthor, one can never truly be prepared, right? _Genius runs in the family, that’s for sure._ she thought. _Thank Rao Lena isn’t like her family, or she would be the death of me. If her mother didn’t beat her to it…_

“I think so, given time.” Winn nodded. “I have no idea how to even begin to fix it though, maybe it will just wear off…” His voice trailed off as he noted Alex’s fierce look. “Right. Or I could just fix it, I’ll just go… do… that.” He rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

“Kara.” Alex sighed, crossing her arms and turning to face her sister. _Here we go._

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have rushed in.” Kara muttered, eyes fixed on the floor. “But-”

“No! No buts! You are an alien superhero with a secret identity, and you got shot with a gun loaded with kryptonite truth serum!” Alex threw her hands up, exasperated. “You can’t just take off like that, Kara! What if I hadn’t gotten there in time? You could be strapped down somewhere telling Lillian Luthor national secrets!” 

“I know it’s bad.” Kara whispered, feeling guilty. “I don’t think that’s what she meant to do. It seemed like she wanted me to get away.” 

“What?” Alex ran her hand through her hair, thinking. “I think that might be worse, Kara. Why would she want to let you go like that?” The agent began pacing again, her expression worried. “What could she have to gain?” 

“I don’t know. But Winn will fix this and we won’t have to find out.”

 

……………………….

 

As it turns out, Winn couldn’t fix it. Three days had passed, and Kara had been forced to remain at the DEO. She was going stir crazy, pacing constantly, hovering over Winn and Alex. They had taken to calling her “Donkey” every time she asked “Is it done yet?” It took her an embarrassing amount of time to catch the Shrek reference. 

 

………………..

 

“Can I _please_ just go home? I’ll fly straight there, I promise.” Kara was working her most pouty pout face, praying that it would melt Alex’s resolve. No progress had been made toward curing her, and she just wanted to go home. She wasn’t allowed to talk to most of the agents, just in case she let something slip, and it was uncomfortable. Alex had been careful what she asked Kara, mindful of the fact that she couldn’t lie. But that made for awkward conversation, and Kara was stressed out and bored. 

“Kara…” Alex sighed, trying not to look at the pout. Kara saw the moment she caved. _Yes!_ “Uugg. Fine. Straight there. And do not leave, for anything. Don’t even order food.” Kara was already bouncing excitedly, headed toward the exit. “Do you hear me, Supergirl?” Alex shouted at her sister’s retreating back.

“Yes, I hear you! Bye!” 

 

………………..

 

True to her word, she flew straight home. Seconds after landing in her living room, she flopped on the couch with a bag of chips, sighing happily. If she was forced to wait for the cure, she would rather do it in the comfort of her own home while watching tv. 

Halfway through Finding Dory, her phone went off. Tugging it from her boot, she smiled when she saw a new text from Lena.

LENA: What are you up to?

KARA: watching a movie:) you?

LENA: Lucky! Just came out of a particularly torturous board meeting. No work today?

KARA: sounds awful:( nope, no work! 

Kara thought for a moment. Lena was a genius, probably even more so than her mother. Surely she could fix this. 

KARA: hey, random thing. do you think you could fix someone that was hit by a truth serum gun?

LENA: Seriously?

LENA: I suppose it wouldn’t be an issue. Reversing the effects of truth serum should be simple, in theory.

LENA: Are you working on a story?

KARA: no, no story. So you could definitely fix it?

LENA: Yes. This isn’t hypothetical, is it?

KARA: no. so can you do it? like, now? its an emergency

Kara bit her lip as she waited, jogging her knee impatiently. It took several minutes for Lena to reply.

LENA: I need the original serum. Or the person affected by it.

Kara frowned, deep in thought. The gun containing the original serum was at the DEO. She couldn’t go get it without her sister asking why she needed it. Also, Alex would realize that Kara hadn’t said “I won’t leave the apartment”, she had only agreed that she heard her sister tell her not to. She wanted to keep that trick a secret in case there was no cure.

She racked her brain, trying to decide the best course of action. She couldn’t go to Lena as Kara. Ten seconds in a lab together and Lena would figure out that Kara wasn’t human. And Kara was her only friend. Lena deserved a good, normal, human best friend. So, Supergirl would have to take this one. Jumping up, she brushed chip dust off the front of her suit and flew out the window, toward Lcorp. 

 

………………..

 

“Miss Luthor.” Kara greeted quietly, hoping not to startle the woman as she opened the balcony door. She grimaced when Lena jumped in her seat. _I should have texted before showing up. Or at least knocked, how rude was that…_ After a brief moment of surprise, Lena smiled widely, standing.

“Supergirl! What brings you here?” 

“The, um, truth serum thing?” _More Supergirl awesomeness, less Danvers rambler._ Kara came to a halt in front of Lena’s desk, making herself taller. 

“Oh great, I have to admit I’m excited about this, it should be a challenge.” Lena said, bracing her hands on her desk and tilting her head, looking Supergirl over thoughtfully. Kara blushed, shifting nervously. _Is she checking me out?_ “Kara said there was a gun?”

“No gun, just me. You said either would do, right?” Kara flushed brighter. _Of course she wasn’t checking me out. She was looking for the dang gun. Chill out._

“You’re the one who got shot?” Lena’s brow went up in that infuriatingly sexy way that always bothered Kara for some reason. _Why does she do that? It’s distracting._ “And your… people… told you to come here for help?”

“Ah. Not exactly.” Kara appreciated the obvious skip over who Supergirl worked for. She had hoped Lena wouldn’t fish for information. 

“Not exactly?” Lena chuckled, shaking her head and walking to the bar. 

“They don’t know I’m here. But they have made, like, no progress, and I have a life to get back to.” _Too much, that’s too much information, stop talking._ Kara held her breath as Lena turned to face her, leaning her hip on the bar and taking a sip of her drink, eyebrow raised yet again. 

“So. Supergirl is standing in a Luthor’s office, incapable of lying, and no one knows you’re here. Is that what you’re saying?” Kara could hear the amusement in Lena’s tone. 

“Uh, yes.” Kara nodded, forcing herself not to look at the floor. _But you’re not just any Luthor, are you?_

“You weren’t bluffing when you said you trusted me.” Lena laughed and Kara’s heart leapt at the sound. “Come on then, let’s get you to the lab.”

 

…………………

 

Kara sat on Lena’s work bench, allowing the other woman to poke and prod at her. She hadn’t complained when Lena whipped out a tiny piece of kryptonite, nor had she asked where she got it or what she had intended it for. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Lena could get her blood and fix this before she said something dumb. 

“So.” Lena began, carefully tipping something into a vial with a few drops of Kara’s blood. “What do you like to do, in your spare time? When you’re not Supergirl, I mean. Is it ok to ask that?” Lena looked over at her, concerned she had over stepped. 

“No, it’s ok. Um… I like to spend time with my family... Movies, books, normal stuff, I guess.” Kara saw no harm in idle conversation. 

“So, you’re basically human, when you aren’t being Supergirl, then?” Lena asked somewhat distractedly, swirling the vial and watching it turn blue.

“Mmhmm.” Kara jumped down, pacing and swinging her arms a little. 

“Do you like it here?” 

“I love it. I miss home, obviously. But I have a good life here. Great, actually.” Kara watched Lena, smiling as the CEO’s tongue poked out a little as she concentrated.

“So I know your cousin is Superman, are your parents superheroes too?”

“No, they were on Krypton when it… when it died.” Kara’s smile dimmed, and Lena frowned, looking guilty. 

“I’m sorry, when you said you liked spending time with your family I thought-” 

“It’s ok. I meant my human family.” Kara quickly assured her. 

“Human family?” Lena carefully set the vial down with the others and turned, clearly surprised. “How old were you when you came to Earth?” 

“I’m not really sure. Maybe 13? We never could figure it out exactly.” Kara shrugged. _This is still a safe topic, right?_

“So you were adopted from a faraway place after you lost your parents. Sounds like you have a lot in common with Kara.” Lena nodded as if to herself, stiffly turning back to her work. Kara made a non committal sound and continued pacing. _Dumb, that was dumb, you have got to be more careful._ Lena worked in silence for several minutes, and Kara grew more and more anxious that she had blown her cover. 

“Is that why you’re so close to Kara? Similar backgrounds?” Lena blurted suddenly, surprising Kara after such a long silence. The CEO didn’t look away from her work, her back tight and her expression unreadable. 

“Um…” _Come on, you can work with this. Just don’t answer directly. It worked on Alex._ “I guess something like that might bring people together.” _Ha! I can totally do this._

“Right.” Lena sighed. “Ok, you’re going to have to sweat the serum out.”

“Sweat? I don’t sweat.” Kara paused in her nervous pacing.

“Surely we could find a way to get you sweaty?” _She didn’t mean it like that, stop blushing!_ “With kryptonite or red sun lamps and a treadmill? I could make something to inject you with, but sweating it out seems like the easiest way.” Lena clarified quickly, seeming to realize why the hero was suddenly flush. 

“Well, kryptonite makes me feel sick, so maybe the red sun lamps.” Kara frowned, but didn’t ask where Lena found the lamps. _Probably Lex, I shouldn’t bring him up, and I don’t want her to think I don’t trust her._

“Alright, let’s get you set up.”

 

…………………….

 

“Here, put these on.” Lena held out a pair of shorts and a sports bra out to Kara. 

“I can just do it in my suit, if that’s easier…” _Please let me do it in my suit, oh Rao._

“The sweat needs to come off you, the suit will trap it and you’ll reabsorb the serum. Shy, Supergirl?” Lena pushed the clothes into Kara’s arms, smirking and turning her back as the blonde used super speed to change. _These shorts are tiny! Are these hers?_

“I wouldn’t wear this to the beach.” Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach as Lena turned back around. The CEO’s smirk died as she gave the hero a once over. 

“I can see why Kara likes you.” Lena muttered, handing over a hair tie and beginning to flick on the lamps. 

“What?” _What does that even mean? Is she mad at me now?_ Quickly throwing her hair in a messy ponytail, Kara stood on the treadmill, feeling her powers fade.

“Nothing. I’m going to start the treadmill.” Lena’s voice was clipped, and Kara tried not to be hurt. She began running, feeling the unfamiliar pull in her muscles almost immediately. It was a little uncomfortable to have Lena watching her like this.

“Good, you’re starting to sweat, keep going, and drink water when you need to.” Lena pointed at the water bottle in the cup holder. _This is too weird. Is she checking me out or glaring at me? It kinda looks like both? What did I do?_

“I’m sorry… what?” Lena asked, looking both confused and amused.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kara huffed, breathless. Lena’s brow went up, and Kara fought not to roll her eyes. _Rao, I wish she would stop doing the eyebrow thing, it’s killing me._ Instead, the brow arched higher, and Lena smirked. _Seriously, is it too much to ask that she just put a hold on the sexy for like, three seconds. I’m trying to run here. Already can’t breathe, stop smirking._ Lena broke into a wide grin, turning to fiddle with a lamp. 

“So, are you dating Kara?” Lena asked, almost casually. 

“No.” _Please don’t ask about Kara anymore. Oh Rao my lungs are going to explode, how do humans do this? It’s awful. Does Lena run? Probably. Human legs don’t look like that on their own, do they? Stop thinking about her legs, she’s you’re friend you pervert. Rao, when will this be over?_ Lena turned, her smile devious. Grabbing a towel, she stood beside Kara, gently wiping sweat off her back. 

“What are you doing?” Kara panted out, hoping to change the subject. _Holy crap, you’re going to make me fall off this dang treadmill woman._

“I’m just making sure the serum doesn’t reabsorb.” Lena assured her, biting back a smile as she moved to wipe sweat off the hero’s abs. _Oh Rao. This is, oh. Ok. Why is she smiling like that? Do I run weird? Probably, I’m such a nerd. Supergirl is supposed to be cool. Oh man, she’s really close to me. Breathe._

“Do you think it’s almost gone?” _Please let it be almost gone, I really don’t want to fall over in front of her and my legs are starting to shake. Actually that might be her fault, if she would just stop touching me like that I might not burst into flame. Which would be super. Ha, super. And Alex says I’m not funny._

“Yeah, I think we’ve hit the peak.” Lena chuckled, reaching around to slow the machine. _Oh thank Rao!_ “I’ll wipe you down really quick and another ten minutes should do it.” _No! More running? Shoot._ Kara took deep breaths as she finally came to a halt, trying not to shake visibly. 

Silently, Lena toweled off Kara’s face and neck, slowly making her way over the top of the blonde’s chest. _Oookay. Breathe. Oh dang she has the most beautiful eyes, like kryptonite. Just don’t look at her._ Kara looked away, biting her lip as Lena moved to her abs. _It feels like she’s taking a really long time. Is that because I’m a creeper or because she’s actually taking a long time?_ Lena bent down, toweling her legs. _I could just ask her out, right now. No, I have to ask her as myself. Ugh, but I’m so dorky. Supergirl has a better chance._

“Alright, you can start.” Lena turned the machine back on, watching Kara curiously as she began to run again. _And back to the running thing. Great. I wonder if she could make me some kind of red sun jewelry or something. Then I could run with her. I really should be in better shape when I blow out my powers. Can Supergirl go running? I don’t use her for social stuff. Maybe I could run with her as myself. Hmm, actually, I don’t think I should see Lena in these shorts. Ever. I would probably face plant. Alex would never let me live it down. Stop thinking about her legs! Oh, Rao, I’m a terrible friend. And I’m her only friend! If she doesn’t like me, it could ruin that for her. So just… lock it down. She needs her normal, human best friend. I can keep being that for her. I have to._

“A little longer.” Lena’s voice was practically a whisper. She looked a little pained as she stared at Kara. 

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, immediately concerned. _Is she hurt? She looks like she’s in pain. Humans have heart attacks, is she having a heart attack? Please don’t die, I love you… oh wait, no, heart attacks are kind of obvious I think. She looks ok, well, she looks beautiful. Oh, Rao, I wish I paid more attention to what Alex does._

“Yes, I’m alright.” The CEO’s voice was more normal now, though slightly breathless, her face softer. Kara relaxed a little. _Just don’t die ok? Humans are so fragile._ Frowning, Kara tried to concentrate on running, glancing at Lena occasionally to be sure she was truly ok. The last few minutes passed quietly and she was beyond grateful when Lena finally moved to stop the treadmill. 

“Alright, wipe off and try to lie.” Lena tossed the towel at her, and she couldn’t decide if she was happy or disappointed to wipe the sweat off herself. Quickly drying herself, she took a deep breath.

“I love kale.” Kara tried. Lena snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, at least we know it worked.” 

“How do you know I don’t love kale?” Kara asked, frowning. _Why would Lena know Supergirl hates kale?_ Lena froze a moment before speaking, her tone even.

“No one likes kale.” 

“Right.” Kara nodded, letting it go, just wanting to put her suit back on. “Thank you so much, I should tell my… people… that I’m ok now.”

“Happy to help. It was…interesting.” Lena smirked again, flicking off the lamps. Kara gathered her suit, spinning into it as Lena turned away. 

“I’ll just wash these and send them back." Kara gestured toward the workout clothes. "Thanks again, Miss Luthor.” 

 

………………….

 

Kara had barely left the building when Alex called and told her to get to the DEO. 

“What’s up?” Kara asked as she landed, her sister already waiting for her. 

“We found something weird in the serum, a synthetic version of something off Mars.” Alex told her, leading the way to Winn’s desk.

“From Mars? What is it?” 

“We’re not sure what it’s called, but I talked to Cisco, and he’s come across the natural form of it.” Winn said, pointing at his screen. _Oh look, a bunch of numbers, that’s very helpful, buddy._ “He says it mimics Martian’s mental communication, basically. We’re guessing that mixed with the truth serum, it might enable someone to hear your thoughts, and insure that they were honest. If Lillian Luthor really wanted to let you get away, she must have hoped you would project your thoughts and blow your cover.” _More like she wanted Lena to find out and hate me. Jerk._

“But you can’t hear my thoughts, right?” Kara clarified. 

“Right. It looks like the synthetic version fell short in that aspect. The serum has to touch air for the mind reading bit to happen. Which means you would have to sweat, basically. Which is also the best way to get rid of the serum, so we just have to throw you in a secure room and let you sweat it out where no one can hear your super secret thoughts.”

“Hang on. You’re saying that me sweating would make someone near me hear my thoughts? Are you sure?” _Please say that isn’t what you said, please, Winn._

“Yup. Pretty cool huh?” Winn grinned happily, staring at his screen with love in his eyes. 

“Guys… I just got sweaty with Lena.” Kara whispered, terrified.

“Twenty bucks!” Winn shouted, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Gross, Kar.” Alex grimaced, clearly frustrated. “You were supposed to stay home.”

 

…………………..

 

“Heeyyy Lee…” Kara called, her voice shaky. She had been up all night, trying to decide what to do. After a lot of lecturing from her sister, and trying to explain that she wasn’t sleeping with Lena (which disappointed Winn, apparently he had money riding on her sex life) she had gone home and contemplated never seeing Lena again. Which her heart decided isn’t an option. so here she was. 

“Kara!” Lena’s smile eased some of her anxiety, and Kara stepped the rest of the way into the office, closing the door behind her. Slowly crossing the room, Kara set the vase of flowers on Lena’s desk, smiling nervously. 

“So.” Kara’s heart was pounding wildly. _What did I get myself into here._ “Yesterday…”

“Mmm, yesterday.” Lena nodded, smirking and doing the eyebrow thing.

“Ok, that is clearly intentional.” Kara grumbled, pouting. Lena laughed, standing and coming around the desk, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. _Oh. What do I do? What is this? She’s not mad…_ Her thoughts puttered out as Lena pressed their mouths together softly. Somehow her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer and sighing happily against plush lips. After a few moments, Lena pulled back slightly, smiling. 

“I thought about what happened all night. I should have told you I could hear your thoughts, it was an invasion of privacy not to. And you should have told me you were Supergirl. I like you, and Supergirl. You like me, neither of us told the other…” _Holy crap, she just said she likes me!_ “Those things kind of cancel each other out, so neither of us should be particularly upset with the other. Right?” 

“Yeah, that makes total sense.” Kara hadn’t even thought to be mad at Lena. And she would take any reason for Lena to not be mad at her.

“So, I just have one question then.” Lena’s voice was velvety, and Kara’s heart stuttered.

“Anything.” Kara promised. 

“Would you really face plant if you saw me in those shorts?”

“Oh haha.” Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly, smiling as Lena laughed, pulling her in for another kiss.

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, so I can give you what you need! Accepting prompts:)


End file.
